The invention relates to cigarette lighters, and more particularly to such cigarette lighters which have a flint and a striking wheel cooperating with the flint for generating a spark.
Cigarette lighters of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known cigarette lighter the striking wheel and a hood for extinguishing a flame are connected with a drive such that the striking wheel and the hood are turned during the actuation of the cigarette lighter by the same angle. This has the disadvantage that when the hood is to be opened by 90.degree. , the striking wheel also turns by only 90.degree. and therefore the angle of turning is not big enough to insure sufficient time for producing a spark, so that there is a risk of malfunction. Also, in the known cigarette lighters there is no automatic supply of flints upon wearing of the preceding flint and the mechanism cannot be observed from outside.